Kakashi senseis marriage Yaoi
by Matsuo Yumi
Summary: Kakashi sensei! if you like yaoi then you can read this story. If you don´t even know what is yaoi then find out and after that you can read the text. Notise that i made this story in the middle of the night, so it can be a bit too crazy...


Kakashi sensei has invited Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke to a training field. Kakashi wants to announce and ask something very important to his pupils.

"So, who wants to marry me? It doesn't mean anything if you all say no, I will marry one of you anyway."

Sakura starts to scream, Naruto throws up and Sasuke doesn't react at all.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei? Who would ever want to marry you?"

Sakura asks. Naruto gathers his strength and grins at Sakura.

"Sakura, maybe you should marry Kakashi-sensei. You have always admired him so."

"Naruto, don't make me laugh! Who would ever want to marry a total pervert? Oh, now I get it! It's you Naruto, the secret lover of his."

Finally Sasuke wakes up from his day dream.

"This is getting interesting! I thought you, Naruto, were with me, you son-of-a-bitch!"

"O dear Sasuke! It's not what you might think! It was just one time, honestly!"

Kakashi-sensei can't wait so he goes straight to the point. He takes of his mask and approaches Sakura… He tries to kiss her.

"Well, Sakura-chan. Will you marry me? Kiss me dear Sakura! Kiss me please!

Sakura panics, tears of horror fall of her eyes. Her face reflects a true fear.

"No! Don't touch me! Sasuke! Sasuke, Naruto help me!"

Sakura runs into Sasukes arms. Sasuke looks like he doesn't understand what just happened. Sasuke tries to escape from Sakura, but she won't let him go.

"Sasuke, don't leave me with him! I'm afraid of him! He tried to kiss me! Sasuke! Oh, Sas…uke…"

Naruto isn't too happy about Sasukes and Sakuras little moment. He gets angry and shouts at Sakura.

"Get your hands of my Sasuke! You don't have the right to touch him like that! (Naruto stops and thinks a while) Did you just say Sas-Uke?"

Naruto starts to laugh like a donkey and points at Sasuke.

"Ha-ha! Sas-Uke! Who's UKE are you? Kakashi -senseis? Sas -UKE!"

Kakashi-sensei tries his luck with Sasuke. Kakashi buts lipstick on and approaches Sasuke. Sakura runs to Naruto and leaves Sasuke all alone. How cruel!

"Yo SasUKE! Check out my new lipstick! Want to try? Are you my uke?"

Sasukes eyes are as big as a diner plate when Kakashi turns to him and start to approach Sasuke. Kakashi –senseis mouth is full of hot red lipstick and he tries to make his lips look a pit bigger than they really are… Sasuke is in total panic!

"WTF? He's coming my way… This can't be happening! Where is Naruto when you need him!"

Then something dramatic happens! Kakashi- sensei kisses Sasuke before he can do anything! The kiss is long and beautiful! But of course Naruto and Sakura don't agree. They both get a nosebleed because of anger. How could Kakashi- sensei touch dear Sasuke so intimately! Sasuke belongs to them! Or that is what they both thought at the moment.

"Take your tongue away from Sasukes throat!"

Sakura and Naruto yell as one.

"You are killing him! Kakashi-sensei STOP!"

Finally the long and torturing moment (for Naruto and Sakura, of course not for Sasuke) ends. Kakashi-sensei lets go Sasuke from his arms and Sasuke collapses to the ground. Naruto runs to him and lifts him up into his arms. Sasuke gathers his strength to say something to Naruto.

"That was quite something! Sorry to say this… but he is better kisser than you, Naruto.

You should try it too. Oh, I'm so tired now… I think I'll sleep… for a while…"

Narutos shock and anger grows even stronger! Sasuke felt asleep into his arms after a kiss! It was unbelievable! Naruto lays the sleeping beauty to a peaceful spot. Sakura stays with Sasuke and silently watches what happens next. Naruto approaches Kakashi-sensei with a look on his face witch could make a whole nation run for their lives.

"You fucker! I'll kill you! You made Sasuke… My Sasuke fall asleep satisfied just by kissing him!

I can't satisfy Sasuke no matter what I do! That is not fair! You made it just by kissing him!"

Narutos voice seemes to be cracking up. He is about to cry! Oh, I feel sad for little Naruto. Sasuke can be hard to satisfy…Kakashi- sensei notices and tries to make some consolation.

"Well that's because I know the forbidden technique of kissing! That is a secret between us! I can teach it to you if you want!"

Naruto is amazed! He had heard about the forbidden technique from other ninjas. Now he had the chance to learn it! Sakura had watched closely and now she ran closer to see more.

"Will you teach it to me? What do I have to do?" Naruto steps closer to Kakashi- sensei looking all the time to his lips. Sakura follows right behind Naruto.

"Can I watch? I want to learn too!"

Kakashi- sensei just smiles to both of them. He realizes this is his chance to achieve the thing why he had called them there in the first place. It was time to do some action!

"So you really want to learn. There are two conditions. First of all you have to kiss me; otherwise I can't teach you the technique. And second thing is… You have to marry me!"

Naruto is about to throw up! Sakura laughs at Narutos face. Thinking about Naruto and Kakashi-sensei together and married…. ridiculous idea! Or that's what she thinks. Naruto survives from the wave of being obnoxious and can talk again.

"Why should I marry YOU? Or anyone else? I hate commitment…. and rings! (Long silence) Okay! I'll kiss you… and even marry you! But remember I'm doing this for Sasuke!"

Kakashi-sensei is pleased. He steps towards Naruto who is still suspicious but seems to be excepting his future with Kakashi. The only thing Sakura can do is just to watch the whole scene. She's in shock. There was no way she could have predicted this to happen. She doesn't know what to think.

"He did it… Naruto really did it! They are kissing! That picture will hunt me for the rest of my life!

How can love be this great? All of this for Sasuke! Naruto sacrificed himself… for Sasuke!

Will anyone do it for me? Sacrifice him for me……"

Yeah. Let's leave Sakura alone with her thoughts. You see now! Love can be great even between two men!


End file.
